


Shadow and Birch

by cereus



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, Drabble, Experimental Style, Nonbinary Character, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus
Relationships: Sauron | Mairon/Thuringwethil





	Shadow and Birch

For the Tolkien Secret Santa NSFW Advent Calendar

~~~~~~

The rope shimmered in the moonlight, somehow the dark strands among the white burning with a subtle but deep fire. “Remind me, Duskwing, what’s in this thing again?” one shadow asked of the other. 

"A few hairs from the elven witch, and linen, and spider silk, as you made it Admirable one.“ 

The rope fizzled against their hands as they grasped it, but zie was swift. The Admirable flexed his wrists against the bonds, birch bark against his back. Their teeth still bore the residual razors of werewolf fangs when two mouths met. 

"Tell me,” they murmured “Have you ever faced an angel’s wrath?”


End file.
